Conversion Kit
=Details= Largely inspired by anime, Conversion Kits bring more mecha designshttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/05/glyaxia-heavy-armored-block-trooper.html to the Glyos universe. The long and short Rig Arms can be added as extra heavy weapons to a vehicle build or a new creation on their own.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/04/conversions.html Conversion Kits are a rare vinyl parts offered in occasional drops made available from Onell Design. Each kit consists of 1 long Rig Arm and 1 short Rig Arm. They can be combined with existing Core Block, Switch Pin, Tri Hub Wedge, and other large vinyl pieces or additional Conversion Kits on their own. The average price of a Conversion Kit is $12 and contains 2 parts. =Experimental Mechanics Division= Wave 19 Conversion Kit Experimental Mechanics Division Experimental Mechanics Division Phase Cannon (Rig long arm) and Phase Blocker (Rig short arm) - Gray and Orange with black visors/multiple tampo prints. $12 Archive-conversion-EMD.jpg|Experimental Mechanics Division Phase Cannon & Phase Blocker Conversion Kit Black Black Phase Cannon (Rig long arm) and Phase Blocker (Rig short arm) - Black vinyl/no paint. $8 Archive-conversion-black.jpg|Black Phase Cannon & Phase Blocker =Glyos United= Wave 20 Conversion Kit Zorennor Exploration Division Zorennor Exploration Division Phase Cannon (Rig long arm) and Phase Blocker (Rig short arm) - Light Gray/Gray with Light Blue highlights and multiple tampo prints. $12 Archive-conversion-ZED.jpg|Zorennor Exploration Division Phase Cannon & Phase Blocker =Stealth Dimension Division= Wave 21 Conversion Kit Stealth Dimension Division Stealth Dimension Division Phase Cannon (Rig long arm) and Phase Blocker (Rig short arm) - Clear Colorless/no paint apps. $10 Archive-conversion-SDD.jpg|Stealth Dimension Division Phase Cannon & Phase Blocker =Record of the Delphi= Wave 22 Conversion Kit Task Force Volkriun Task Force Volkriun Phase Cannon (Rig long arm) and Phase Blocker (Rig short arm) - Pappysoup Green/Olive Green/light green visors and white tampos. $12 Archive-conversion-TFV.jpg|Task Force Volkriun Phase Cannon & Phase Blocker =The Gamma Conflict= Wave 34 Conversion Kit Hades Traitor Hades Traitor 2 Phase Blocker (Rig short arm) - Dark Gray/Black w/ Aqua accents and White tampo print. $12 Archive-conversion-hades.png|Hades Traitor Phase Blockers =Glyaxia II= Wave 36 Conversion Kit Glyaxia Command Glyaxia Command Phase Cannon (Rig long arm) and Phase Blocker (Rig short arm) - Blue Vinyl/Yellow Paint with Black accents and White tampo print. $12 Archive-conversion-G2.jpg|Glyaxia Command Phase Cannon & Phase Blocker =Rig Crew II= Wave 39 Conversion Kit Rig Crew Rig Crew Phase Cannon (Rig long arm) and Phase Blocker (Rig short arm) - Light Gray Vinyl/Gray Paint with Black accents and White tampo prints. $12 Archive-conversion-rigcrew.png|Rig Crew Phase Cannon & Phase Blocker =Volkriun Space Force= Wave 41 Conversion Kit Volkriun Space Force Volkriun Space Force Phase Cannon (Rig long arm) and Phase Blocker (Rig short arm) - Green Vinyl/ Gray Paint with Black accents and White tampo prints. $12 Archive-conversion-VSF.jpg|Volkriun Space Force Phase Cannon & Phase Blocker =Encounter on Selogo= Wave 64 Conversion Kit Selogo Colonist Selogo Colonists Phase Cannon (Rig long arm) and Phase Blocker (Rig short arm) - Grey Vinyl/ Blue Paint with Red accents and White tampo prints. $12 each. Conversion-Set-Selogo-Colonist-ALT_1024x1024.png|Selogo Colonist Phase Cannon & Phase Blocker =References= Category:Onell Design Category:Accessories Category:Vinyl